1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system for controlling devices and information on a network by hand gestures, and more particularly, to a system for controlling devices and information on a network by hand gestures in which a device or a file to be controlled is selected by a user and a display device is pointed so that information and data can be shared and that various devices can be easily coupled to each other and can be easily controlled.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the beginning, the user interface was desired as a text based interface for interacting with a computer, in which a user inputs a command using a keyboard. Later, with the introduction of such an input mechanism as a mouse, the user interface was developed into an icon based menu system.
Recently, with the development of the computer environment, the requirements by the users are becoming more complicated, and technologies enabling interfacing with various devices are being developed. Under a ubiquitous environment, in order to connect a specific input device to another input device, for example, in order to connect a personal computer (PC) to a projector or another device, complicated setting processes of separating a keyboard or a mouse or of connecting and disconnecting a universal serial bus (USB) storage medium for data sharing are required.
Therefore, it is required to develop a system for forming a network among the various devices through direct interaction without the complicated setting processes.